Den Norsken Sangen 08
, |presenters = Margrethe Røed Tooji |host = |vote = 100% international jury (First Round) 100% televoting (Gold Final) |entries = 10 |winner = "10" Elouiz |prev = 07 |next = 09 }} Den Norsken Sangen 08 was the eighth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 11. The selection had one Final and one Gold Final (Super-final) both held in Oslo. 18-year-old new talent, born in Sweden, Elouiz won with the song "10" against the popular American producing team Two Steps From Hell. Information On 20th September 2014, NRK confirmed the eleventh participation of Norway in the North Vision Song Contest with the national "tradition" being continued. The format of the eighth edition didn't change. In the first round only juries from NVSC participating countries could give their votes. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. In the Gold Final, norwegian televoting decided the winner. Venue Oslo Spektrum is an indoor multi-purpose arena in east central Oslo, Norway. It opened in December 1990. It is currently owned and operated by Norges Varemesse (Norway Trade Fairs), who also own and operate the Norges Varemesse conference center in Lillestrøm which is Norway's largest conference center. Oslo Spektrum is primarily known for hosting major events such as the Nobel Peace Prize Concert, Eurovision Song Contest, and concerts by artists of national and international fame, such as Whitney Houston, Diana Ross, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga and Chris Brown. Songs presentation NRK announced the dates of the songs presentation on 3rd October 2014; the first act would be revealed on 6th October 2014 and the last on 15th October 2014. A foreign act from the United Kingdom was supposed to participate but the artist decided to not participate but concentrate on her album. Thea Oskarsen, after a fifth and a second place in the last two editions, returned for a third attempt to win the competition. The Main Level tried their luck in Den Norsken Sangen, after representing Norway in the Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix. Final The running order draw was announced on 17th October. The final started, one day later, on 18th October 2014 with the voting lasting about six days, ending on 23rd October 2014. The qualifiers announcements took place the next day. The full results were announced after the end of the selection, on 28th October 2014. Performances Apart from the contestants' performances, Sophie Elise, performed the norwegian entry of the North Vision Song Contest 10 for the opening of the selection. Swedish singer, Tove Lo, performed as an interval her most popular songs, after her success in the Norwegian charts. Gold Final Spokespersons Five from the artists that were eliminated in the first round announced the votes from the Norwegian regions. * Eastern Norway: Martin Tungevaag * Northern Norway: Thea Oskarsen * Central Norway: Röyksopp & Robyn * Southern Norway: Robin & Bugge * Western Norway: Raylee Voting In the first round, the juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 will all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. The four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final where the Norwegian televoting had to decide the winner. The Rest of the World-jury was removed and every NBU Associate Broadcaster could vote separately. Voters 12 points Voting Grid Voting grid can be found here. See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 11 External links *Final Recap *Gold Final Recap *Result Video *Announcement Thread *Final Thread *Gold Final Thread *Result Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen